Fazbear Tycoon
Fazbear Tycoon is a tycoon game made by TonicHedgefox based on the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Gameplay The game plays similarly to a tycoon game. It takes a side perspective similarly to side scrollers, and you scroll across the screen using the arrows on the left and right of the screen. There's also a button on the top of the screen that changes the pizzeria you're in and a second one that sends you to the shop. Items Animatronic Characters *'100G 'Spring Freddy - Doesn't need much work, only an employee! - Animatronic that makes 10G every 10 seconds. Only works if you have more than one employee. *'150G Spring Bonnie' - Tighter but more responsive! - Animatronic that makes 15G every 15 seconds. Only works if you have more than two employees. *'300G Fredbear' - Bigger suit, less troubles! - Animatronic that makes 30G every 20 seconds. Only works if you have more than five employees. *'1000G Freddy 1.0' - The original... canonically. - Animatronic that makes 40G every 30 seconds. *'1000G Bonnie 1.0' - Who knew Bonnie had buckteeth? - Animatronic that makes 40G every 30 seconds. *'1000G Chica 1.0' - Let's Eat!! - Animatronic that makes 40G every 30 seconds. *'1500G Foxy 1.0' - The captain of Pirate's Cove! - Animatronic that makes 50G every minute. *'10000G Puppet' - Or the Marionette. Whatever floats your box. - Animatronic that makes 100G every ten minutes, and is necessary to unlock later animatronics. *'5000G Toy Freddy' - Comes with a book that he reads. - Animatronic that makes 150G every two minutes. *'5000G Toy Bonnie' - Something new. - Animatronic that makes 150G every two minutes. *'5000G Toy Chica' - That technology really costs. - Animatronic that makes 150G every two minutes. Makes 500G at night. *'5000G Funtime Foxy' - It wasn't meant to last. - Animatronic that makes 300G every two minutes. After a week, Funtime Foxy will turn into Mangle. **'Mangle' - Mangled and winding away. - Animatronic that makes 150G every two minutes. Can be rebuilt for 2000G. *'2500G Balloon Boy' - Everyone's favorite! - Animatronic that makes 20G every 10 seconds. After a week, balloons will run out and will have to buy more for 100G. *'2500G JJ' - Where did we put these? - Animatronic that makes 20G every 10 seconds. After a week, balloons will run out and will have to buy more for 100G. *'NEEDED 4000G Freddy Fazbear' - Back to basics! - Animatronic that makes 1000G every day. Needs cleaning every week. *'NEEDED 4000G Bonnie the Bunny' - Time to Rock 'n Roll! - Animatronic that makes 1000G every day. Needs cleaning every week. *'NEEDED 4000G Chica the Chicken' - Cupcakes Galore! ''- Animatronic that makes 1000G every day. Needs cleaning every week. *'NEEDED 4000G Foxy the Pirate Fox''' - Still out of order. - Animatronic that sometimes comes out of its cove and makes 500G. *'NEEDED 4000G Golden Freddy' - Why do we have this again? - Animatronic that somehow makes 10000G every week. *'NEEDED 10000G Springtrap' - What's in the suit? - Animatronic that makes 10000G every week. Foodstuffs *'DEFAULT Pepperoni Pizza' - Easy to eat, easy to make! - Food that earns you 10G during the day. *'DEFAULT Regular H2O' - Diet. - Drink that earns you 5G during the day and night. *'DEFAULT Fries' - A nice side. - Food that has a 75% chance of making pizza and drinks double the original price. *'250G Sweetcorn Pizza' - It isn't actually that good. - Food that earns you 20G during the day. *'250G Orange Juice' - Diet...? - Drink that earns you 10G during the day and night. *'500G Tuna Pizza' - Very fishy. - Food that earns you 50G during the day. *'500G Blackcurrent Juice' - Better juice. - Drink that earns you 20G during the day. *'500G Ice Cream '- Cold treat. - Food that can earns you 100G occasionally during the day. *'Unfinished!' Extras *'Unfinished!' Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages